Sparkster
Sparkster is a the titular protagonist of the Rocket Knight Adventures series. He s an Unlockable character. History Sparkster is the protagonist of the Rocket Knight series. A war orphan, he was taken under the care of Mifune Sanjulo, a descendant of a long line of Rocket Knights. After Mifune was struck down by the Black Knight Axel Gear, Sparkster set out for the kingdom of Zebulos to find him and get revenge. He fought Axel Gear and banished him from the land, becoming the leader of the Rocket Knights. He became a hero of the kingdom after he defeated the vile pig empire of Devotindos Empire led by Emperor Devilgus Devotindos and rescued many princesses like Sherry herself from them. Personality Attire RKA2 Sparkster Farmer Axel Gear Moveset * Neutral Combo: Sparkster slashes twice horizontally before finishing with a single downward vertical slash. * Side Tilt: Sparkster turns away from the opponent and blasts them with a flame from his jetpack. * Up Tilt: Sparkster performs an overhead slash above him with his sword. * Down Tilt: Sparkster does a small low kick which can be repeated very quickly. * Dash Attack: Sparkster performs a diagonal slash from mid-left to bottom-right. * Side Smash: Sparkster charges with his sword before doing a sweeping forehand horizontal slash with a fire trail. * Up Smash: Sparkster does a handstand and blasts a flame from his jetpack upwards. * Down Smash: Sparkster lays on his back, ignites his jetpack and spins around, surrounding him with a small wave of flame. * Neutral Aerial: Sparkster performs a shorter, weaker version of his Burst Vortex move. * Forward Aerial: Sparkster does a two-handed downward slash with his sword. * Back Aerial: Sparkster performs a both-feet kick behind him. * Up Aerial: Sparkster flips, kicking upwards and then shooting a flame from his jetpack upwards. * Down Aerial: Sparkster performs a sharp downward kick that can spike. Using this move does not make him fall faster. * Grab: Sparkster grabs the opponent with his left hand. * Pummel: Sparkster strikes the opponent with his sword's hilt. * Forward Throw: Sparkster grabs the opponent with both hands and throws them forward. * Backward Throw: Sparkster throws the opponent backwards, leans forward and blasts them with flame from his jetpack. * Upward Throw: Sparkster holds onto the opponent, launches upward with his jetpack and then hurls them to the ground. * Down Throw: Sparkster hurls the opponent into the ground, then jumps and ignites his jetpack, burning them repeatedly. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Burst Shot: Sparkster swings his sword, shooting out a spinning boomerang-shaped projectile which travels medium distance and can be spammed repeatedly like Fox's in Smash. This can flinch opponents. *Side Special - Rocket Burst (Side): Sparkster ignites his jetpack and then charges forwards with his sword pointed at the same direction. He can angle the move diagonally up or down. If he touches a wall or the ground, he will bounce off of it. If you press the button during the move, he will use Burst Drill by spinning around like a drill which deals damage but slows him down during the attack. *Up Special - Rocket Burst (Up): Sparkster ignites his jetpack and then flies upwards with his sword pointed at the same direction. He can angle the move diagonally left or right. If he touches a wall or the ground, he will bounce off of it like in his Side Special. If you press the button during the move, he will use Burst Drill by spinning around like a drill which deals damage but slows him down similar to his Side Special. *Down Special - Burst Vortex: Sparkster spins in-place like a buzzsaw with his sword extended. This racks damage by dragging opponents in and can deflect projectiles. If used in the air, Sparkster will slowly descend as he spins. *All-Star Move - Gold Sparkster: When used, Sparkster holds his sword up above his head, and 6 Sacred Swords crashes into the ground around him in a circle. There is a flash, and Sparkster is transformed into Gold Sparkster. While in this form, Sparkster’s attack power is increased and he is invulnerable. This lasts for approximately 20 seconds before Sparkster is returned back to normal. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Konami Category:Animal Character Category:Rocket Knight Characters